A Challenge Worth Giving
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Mistoffelees is tired of bickering with Rum Tum Tugger, so he decides to have a little fun.


**Once again, I don't own Cats.**

**Trying to get around to updating my other fanfics, but I need ideas at the moment.**

* * *

Yet another warm spring day in the junkyard of London. The Jellicles were out and about, snoozing in the sun or happily chatting with one another. Well, except for a few. A black and white tuxedo tom was lounging on his den roof and reading over a spellbook. Actually, he was pretending to read while he secretly watched a black and leopard – spotted Maine Coon flirt around with his fan club of queen kits.

_ 'Mmm look at the way those hips move,' _Mistoffelees thought, his blue eyes locked on the tom. _'I wonder what they'd be like in – NO! Stop that, Misto!'_

He managed to tear his eyes away from the obnoxious dancing of the Rum Tum Tugger and back down to his spellbook, finishing Chapter 6: _Switching Bodies._ Misto's eyes didn't linger on the page for long before he looked back up at Tugger, studying his provocative pelvic – thrusts.

_'And those golden eyes…the way he gazes at me…'_

As if Misto had called his name, Tugger's eyes flickered over to the tuxedo tom. Misto immediately dropped his gaze back onto his book, fearing that the maned tom had caught him staring.

_'You need to stop thinking this way,' _Misto mentally scolded himself, rather glumly. _'Besides...he can have anyone he wants. And there's no way he's gay, considering he hangs out with Bombalurina and all those queens…'_

He slowly looked back up, breathing a sigh of relief that Tugger had gone back to flirting with his fan club. A shout was heard and the kits ran off, Tugger being chased by Jennyanydots with a dish cloth. He laughed and closed his book, retreating back to his den. Quickly looking around, he pulled out his old leather journal that he kept underneath his pile of blankets. While others preferred dancing or napping, Misto was usually found reading or writing in his journal. Though the kits have asked countless times, Misto had never once told them that all the pages were filled with thoughts of the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Hiya Misty!"

Misto yelped and jumped into the air, his fur purring up. He hissed and spun around. "Tugger!" He yelled, hastily shoving his journal back under the blankets. "What do you want?"

"Just came to say 'hey'," Tugger responded cheekily.

"Well then, you said it," Misto snapped, smoothing down his fur.

"What's your problem?" Tugger asked hotly, staring at the smaller and younger tom.

"My problem is that you have no self – respect for yourself or others!" Misto glared.

Tugger scoffed. "No self – respect?" He repeated, idly grooming his mane. "Of course I do! How else do you think this mane stays so attractive?"

Misto rolled his eyes. "Not _that_ kind of self – respect…and what happened to you being chased by Jenny?"

"You saw that, huh?" Tugger grimaced before smirking. "Nah, Jenny gave up after a while." He hooked his thumbs into his belt and looked around Misto's den. "You really need to get a bigger place…"

"I am perfectly happy where I am!" Misto retorted, picking up several books off the ground. "It's big enough for me and me alone. If you have a problem with that, then you can leave."

"Well excuuuse me for trying to help out a friend," Tugger said sarcastically. "And while we're at it, quit being so clean! Your fur, den, everything! Live life on the wild side for a change!"

"You mean act like you?" Misto asked.

"Yep."

"No."

Tugger whined. "Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

Misto held back any thought of how attractive Tugger sounded when he whined. "I don't need to act like someone who doesn't give a care in the world or for anyone else."

"As if being you is any better!" He shot back.

Misto's jaw dropped. As far as he knew, there were several Jellicles who wished to be like him – they told him so themselves! "Oh please, as if anybody would want to be the oh-so-famous Rum Tum Tugger."

"All the toms wish they were me."

Misto snorted in response. Bast, he was so hot the way he argued with his whiskers twitching. _'No! Stop thinking that!'_

"And another thing – "

"I challenge you," Misto interrupted suddenly without thinking.

"…what?" Tugger asked, clearly confused as to why the conversation changed.

"You heard me," Misto replied. He held up the spellbook and opened to the chapter he was finishing. "I challenge you to switch bodies with me for a whole day. I become you, and you become me. Then we'll see who's better. The one who is the best gets to have the other as a servant for the next day. Agreed?" He stuck out his paw.

Tugger looked thoughtful and he processed the tuxedo's words. "Alright, you got yourself a deal." He shook the tuxedo's outstretched paw.

Misto smirked. "Deal."

Tugger left just then, leaving behind his scent. Misto sat on the edge of his bed, breathing in what was left of the Maine Coon's scent.

_'Alright Tugsy,'_ he thought to himself. '_Game on.'_


End file.
